When They Meet
by fairiehearts
Summary: The tsubasa gang has landed into a world so familiar yet so unknown: the world of Card Captor Sakura! Each day brings something quite unexpected.
1. ACT I Syaoran in High School

**Hello out there. I usually write digimon fanfics but I wanted to try something new. I actually wanted to write this particular story as a massive one shot but alas here is the chapter. I hope you like it. I'm not quite sure about the release of the chapters. I'll try my best but the story that's really taking priority for me right now is the Digimon Fanfic "Faith". I'll definitely complete this but the releases will be irregular. I believe I'm making this story under 10 chapters. So anyway enough about me... Enjoy the read...**

_loading... 100% loaded_

Act I. Syaoran in High School

"HURRY!" Mokona cried to Syaoran. The boy was running away from a giant monster. Fai, Kurogane, and Mokona, were waiting for him at the edge of the cliff. It was just about time for them to leave this world, thankfully.

Mokona couldn't hold it any longer and Mokona's transportation magic released. The four of them were sucked in just as the monster tried to take a swipe at Syaoran.

* * *

><p>The world travelers landed on the rooftop of a building, piled one on top of each other.<p>

"I can never get used to the landing…" Syaoran groaned. He stood up and noticed what he was sitting on, "Sorry Kurogane-san."

The big samurai merely grunted as he pushed Fai off of him.

"Kuro-rin, you're such a meanie," Fai whined as he stretched out his back. The blonde took a look at his surroundings. "I wonder what world this is…"

Syaoran observed as well, seeing the city landscape, "This world is very similar to my own." He looked down and saw that in the building next to this were a lot of little kids having fun, running around, "Oh so that's a school over there."

"Awww those kids are sooo cute!" Fai said smiling.

"Mokona wants to play too!" Mokona said aloud, bouncing on Syaoran's head.

"We should keep it down a bit, someone might notice us," Syaoran told them.

"Why, where do you think we are?" Kurogane asked, keeping himself alert.

"I have a feeling we're…" Syaoran was cut off by the sound of footsteps coming from the rooftop door.

"Shall we hide?" Fai asked, the brunette nodded in response. Mokona hopped into Fai's arms as the tried to find somewhere to hide finally opting for behind the door just as it slammed open.

Three teenagers emerged from the door wearing school uniforms with blue blazers. A girl with brown hair and glasses spoke first, "I swear I heard something…"

"Well Li-kun usually hides up here when he's trying to skip out on cleaning duties, maybe it's him," Another brunette in braids sighed.

A third girl with wavy hair looked around and disappeared from the four who were hidden from sight. The group observed as the two remaining girls talked to each other. Fai and Kurogane edged closer to behind back wall of the rooftop entrance. Syaoran was about to follow them when a hand grabbed onto his shoulder, "THERE YOU ARE LI-KUN!" A girl's voice yelled. He turned around cautiously and saw it was the one with the wavy hair. The other two girls caught up to her.

"What were you doing? It's your turn to help clean up the classroom," Scolded the one in braids.

"And what are you wearing? Where's your uniform?" The brunette with glasses asked.

"Ummm… well…" Syaoran stuttered, completely caught by surprise.

"Stop stalling let's go," The braids pulled on his arm and dragged him through the door, inside the building.

Fai began to laugh, "Wow, this is going to be interesting."

"Syaoran got caught, Syaoran got caught," Mokona chanted.

Kurogane grunted, "That kid should have been more careful."

"Daddy, are you gonna rescue little Syaoran?" Fai asked him.

"No… that kid should have watched his behind to begin with. He should get out by himself."

"What should we do now?" The little white steam bun asked the two men.

"I think the first thing we should do is find clothes from this world," Kurogane said.

"And money…" Fai added.

"And food!" Mokona added.

* * *

><p>"Honestly Li-kun, I didn't think you were the type of guy, who'd like cosplay," The braids huffed as she dragged him along through the school corridor.<p>

"Chiharu-chan, don't be so rough," warned the girl with wavy hair.

"Why not, Rika-chan? As class president, it is my duty to make sure everyone does his or her part in class. That includes this guy," She glared right at Syaoran. "Where is your uniform anyway?"

"Um…" He tried to think of a lie, "…uhh got wet"

Chiharu gave him a quizzical look, "Well whatever. But I don't think you should wear that. I'll ask Takashi, if he has spare clothes." They entered classroom 1-A which was empty except for them. "I'll be right back, but while I'm gone here." She passed him a broom, and she headed out. "Rika-chan, Naoko-chan, let's go!"

"Coming," The two girls followed after their friend.

Syaoran sighed as he began to sweep around the room. After a few minutes the girls returned with a spare uniform. Chiharu tossed it to him and told him to go change. He headed to the bathroom.

He got changed so he would look less conspicuous, but once out of the bathroom he rushed out to find the others. Syaoran went to the rooftop but when he went there, they were already gone.

* * *

><p>"I wonder where Syaoran-kun is right now…" Fai hummed, stretching as they walked around the outside of the school. They had borrowed two uniforms from a boys' change room, though it didn't stop people from staring at them. A few whispered, thinking they were way too old to go school. "Ohh Kuro-rin, people are staring at you."<p>

"Not just me! They're staring at you too!" Kurogane growled.

"No no, I think their wondering why a grown man wearing a school uniform has a white stuffed animal on his head," Fai teased.

Kurogane grumbled. "Let's get out of here!" He stormed off to the exit. Fai chased after the big puppy. They turned the corner to find a surprise.

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan," Fai gleed.

The two girls stared at the strange pair.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Tomoyo asked, "I've never seen you before."

"Sorry about that, I just have some friends who are exactly like you," Fai gave them a smile.

"Are you exchange students or something?" The raven haired girl asked, suspiciously.

"Actually we don't go to this school. We just borrowed some outfits because our normal clothes really stick out." Fai explained.

"Soo cute! Can I hold it?" Sakura asked Kurogane.

"Sure" and he threw Mokona off his head to the girls waiting arms. She squeezed it tightly.

"This stuffed bunny is adorable!"

"Mokona is not a bunny! Mokona is Mokona!" The white manjuu bun blurted out. Sakura and Tomoyo were a little startled that it talked.

"Mokona huh…" Tomoyo paused. Then her eye sparkled a little, "Wow! Reminds me of Kero!"

"Hahah you don't seemed to be too weirded out by our little friend here…" Fai commented.

"We've seen stranger," Sakura replied, "How about you?"

"We travel a lot so we've seen many different things," Fai explained.

"So you are foreigners, which country are you from?" Tomoyo asked interested.

"We're from far away… worlds away in fact," Fai teased.

"That's amazing. So why do you two travel by yourselves?" Sakura wondered

"Mokona too!" Mokona huffed

"Oh yes Mokona too," She cooed squeezing him.

"We also travel with a boy your age too, but he was mistaken for a student here and was dragged away."

"Maybe we can help you look for him. What does he look like?"

"He's about ye high with brown hair. He goes by the name 'Little Puppy'" Fai said

Kurogane hit the ditzy blonde on the head, "Why'd you tell them that, stupid, he's not 'Little Puppy!'"

"Wahh, 'Big Puppy's' sooo mean!"

"I'm not 'Big Puppy' either!"

"Oh right we haven't introduced ourselves," Sakura interrupted. Tomoyo was giggling a little because of their liveliness. "My name's Sakura Kinomoto. Please to meet you." She bowed.

"And I'm Tomoyo Daidoji," She bowed too.

"My name is Fai D. Flourite. But just call me Fai, 'kay?" Fai said, "And you've already met Big Puppy and Mokona."

"I'm not Big Puppy! It's Kurogane."

"Fai-san and Kurogane-san… and Mokona-chan," Sakura repeated their names, "Alright! Tomoyo-chan and I will help you find your missing friend!" She hands Mokona back to Kurogane, and drags Tomoyo back to the school.

"Such lively little girls," Fai smiled.

"You never told them the kid's name," Kurogane huffed.

"Right… oh well I think she'll find him easy enough."

* * *

><p>Chiharu, Rika and Naoko returned to the classroom to find it empty. Chiharu became enfuriated, "That Li-kun! I'll get him for this!" As she turns around she smacks into a person's chest. She looks up to find Syaoran Li and Takashi Yamazaki staring at her. They were a bit sweaty, and had taken off their blazers and loosed their ties, Syaoran didn't even have a tie on and had his top button open. He toted a soccer ball and a duffel bag.<p>

"What are you doing?" Li asked confused.

"What do you mean what am I doing? You ran away from your classroom duties! First you were hiding on the roof and now you went off to play soccer."

"Huh? But I had soccer practice since classes ended. I wasn't even on the roof," he said confused.

"What bu-"

"Maybe what you saw was the ghost of Tomoeda High School. There's a tale that says that there was a freshman who was always helpful to all of his sempais. Then one day as he was cleaning the roof, he slipped and fell dying. It is said that he wanders the school and can change his appearance to match others perfectly. If he is caught by someone in need of help, he will do what you ask of him, but if you leave him be for even a moment, then he will vanish," Yamazaki explained.

Chiharu huffed, "I don't think there's a ghost trying to trick me into thinking he's Li-kun! I think it's just Li-kun trying to get out of clean-up duty."

"But I'm trying to tell you that I haven't seen you since class! Whoever you saw wasn't me!"

"But he looked just like you," Rika said.

"Maybe Yamazaki-kun is right, maybe there is a ghost!" Naoko said, getting worried, "Oh dear, look at the time, I have to go home!" Naoko said, running out of the classroom.

"Err me too," Rika dittoed, "See you later Chiharu-chan, Yamazaki-kun, Li-kun."

"Ahh, I'm late too!" Li realized, he ran off before Chiharu could yell at him.

Chiharu sighed, admitting defeat then thrusted the broom into Yamazaki's hands, "Here you do it." she left the room, leaving poor Yamazaki to do the work for Li.

* * *

><p>"Oh Sakura, I was just about to meet you at the front of the school," Li said as he spotted her with Tomoyo on their way into the school.<p>

"Oh hi Syaoran," she said with a big warm smile, which always made him turn a little pink, no matter how many times he had seen it. "I actually got a little side tracked, so I almost forgot." she said laughing at her own absent-mindedness. We met a couple of people who said they were looking for their friend who's lost somewhere in the school."

"Lost? How?" Li asked suspiciously.

"Well Fai-san said he was mistaken for a student and was taken away by someone," Tomoyo explained.

"That's strange... anyway," he pulled on Sakura's arm, "we're gonna be late Sakura, we've gotta go."

"Oh yes... Sorry Tomoyo-chan I'll talk to you tonight! I hope you find him!" she said as she mounted on the back of Li's bike and they sped off away from the school. Her camcorder was whipped out as they rode off.

"That is an adorable scene," She squealed, "Sakura-chan and Li-kun are so happy together!" after she finished filming and they had left, she turned around to walk back into the school

"Sorry!" both Tomoyo and the boy she smacked into said at the same time. She looked up and was immediately confused... "Li-kun?"

Syaoran stared at her puzzled that she knew him, "Tomoyo-san?"

"Tomoyo-san?" she repeated. Li never called her that. "Wait a second you were just on your bike with... huh?"

"umm..." he was a bit lost for words.

Her camera was still on, thankfully for Tomoyo, she pointed it on his face. "Wow! Are you for real? How is it possible? Are you Li-kun's twin? Or doubleganger or something?"

"Oh... well...err..."

"SYAORAN!" a gleeful voice called out to him. It was Mokona in Fai's arms and Kurogane walking toward them.

"Tomoyo-chan thanks for finding our lost little puppy," Fai said, smiling.

"So this is your friend!" Tomoyo said intrigued, she turned to Syaoran, "So your name's Syaoran?"

"Umm... yes, Syaoran Li..."

"Wow! Same name too! This is getting exciting." She put her camcorder away and took out her cell phone. She spoke to the person on the other line for a second and in the next moment a limo appeared at the school entrance. She pulled on Syaoran and Kurogane's arms. "Come on, I'll take you to my house and you can explain everything there."

_Act 1 Complete _

_Begin loading next act in 3... 2... 1..._


	2. ACT II Falling Stars

**Hey guys, I finally managed to find time to write the next chapter so I hope you guys enjoy. **

_loading... 100% complete_

_Act II_

"Amazing Tomoyo-chan is really rich here too," Fai gawked at the size of her room. Tomoyo had a maid come and serve her and her guests tea.

"Too?" Tomoyo wondered as she poured some tea in the provided cups.

"So you wanted us to explain to you why Syaoran-kun looks like your friend?" Fai asked as he accepted the cup.

"Yes!"

"Well, it's because we're from a different world," Fai began.

"World? Like somewhere other than Earth? Like Mars?"

"Well in this universe there is more than one world. A single person can be found in each world. They may look exactly alike down to the soul only the experiences that shape their lives differ. For instance, we've met a couple of Tomoyo-chans before and they were all as cute as you. One was the president of a large co-orperation," Syaoran explained

"And one was the princess of Kuro-tan's Nihon Country," Fai said.

"A princess?" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled, "Oh wow a Princess Tomoyo sooo cool."

"What about you Tomoyo-chan?"

"Me? I'm just a plain old high school student, and aspiring film maker."

"So you make movies? That's amazing," Syaoran complimented.

"Why thank you," Tomoyo blushed from the admiration. "So why are you all traveling together anyway?"

"Well, it's a long story but right now I'm just traveling until I can come home again."

"And we're traveling with Syaoran-kun because we're protective parents. Right daddy? Oww Kuro-pii that hurt."

"Be thankful I only punched you," Kurogane growled.

Tomoyo giggled, "You sure have some lively friends Syaoran-san."

"It's always an adventure with those three," Syaoran agreed, "Thank you, by the way for helping us back there."

"Oh its no problem, you seemed to be quite lost in the school."

"Well I guess you could say I'm not used to it," Syaoran explained, "I never went to school. I was... er... home schooled. What's more, everyone believed I was your world's Syaoran."

Tomoyo smiled, "Well everyone else would probably be weirded out by two Li-kuns, it's already exhausting with one of him. Anyway, let me get you guys something to wear." She turned to Kurogane and Fai. "Your clothes won't do at all." Tomoyo disappeared through a large door one moment and returned the next with an armful of clothes. "This one's for you Fai-san. And here's one for you Kurogane-san, and this one's for you." She handed the last outfit to Syaoran, "I suppose you wouldn't want to wear that uniform." She smiled.

The trio got changed and when they returned, Tomoyo pulled out her camera.

"Ahhh, so perfect" She filmed as the three piled in. Fai wore a pure white suit with ice blue trims and a matching bow tie. Kurogane had on an onyx coloured top and black pants. Syaoran had on an red collared top with a black tie. All three were impressively matched together, despite the difference in designs. "I usually only make clothes for Sakura but I couldn't help but be inspired to make these. I call it the three princes of fate!"

"Fai and Syaoran look awesome! Kuro-pii looks grouchy!" Mokona said as he jumped on the man's face trying to stretch his mouth into a smile.

"Tomoyo-chan you are one talented designer. How did you even get our sizes right when we've only just met?" Fai asked, curious

"I made these a couple months ago though they didn't match the final overall design. I'm just lucky Toya-san and Yukito-san are your sizes."

"Thanks for the clothes," Syaoran began, "But aren't we a tad formal. These clothes look nothing like what most people here wear."

"No no its perfect..." Tomoyo said with a grin, "Because tonight we're going to a party!"

* * *

><p>The limosine pulled up to the front entrance where people were already entering though. As the door opened, one of Tomoyo's bodyguards appeared for every person that stepped out.<p>

Mokona jumped happily into the girl's arms. "Yay! A party!" Mokona cheered.

Tomoyo pulled out her camera as they entered. The room was filled with people of all ages. The music of the live band blasted through the speakers.

"Excuse me, Tomoyo-san," Syaoran caught up to her, "If I may ask, what is all of this for?"

Tomoyo smirked, "This called the Falling Stars Winter Dance. Everyone in Tomoeda attends this."

"Everyone huh?"

"Kuro-tan! This is going to be sooo fun!" Fai said pulling the black haired ninja along.

"Hmph," Kurgane huffed.

"So when you say everyone..." Syaoran was stopped as he bumped into a waiter. "Sorry..." His eyes widened as he saw who he had bumped into.

"Hey brat, watch were you going," the waiter barked.

"Ahh, Touya-san, what are you doing here?" Tomoyo smiled at the tall man.

"I'm low on cash, so I took a part time job with this catering company." Touya explained, "Yukito's here helping out as well." He turned back to Syaoran.

"Kid, don't you go messing around with my little sister tonight." Touya gave him a serious glare, while Syaoran glared back at him. There were sparks flying between them.

When Touya finally left, Syaoran relaxed. "He's exactly like the one back home/"

Fai laughed. "The Prince I think is still one level above this Touya-kun."

"So Mister Travellers, let's have some fun okay," Tomoyo said pulling on Kurogane's arm.

"Hey what are you doing!" Kurogane protested but stalled. The girl gave him a big smile that stopped him cold.

"Let's dance, Kurogane."

His body moved on its own as he and Tomoyo went to the dance floor.

"Kuro-tan! Do your best!" Fai said giving him a thumbs up.

Syaoran, Fai and Mokona watched (and laughed) as Tomoyo forced the ninja to dance with her. As they laughed, Syaoran suddenly turned white.

"Ah Syaoran, what's wrong?" Mokona asked him.

"It-it's nothing," Syaoran said, hiding behind Fai.

"Really now?" Fai commented. He searched to where Syaoran's eyes were fixed upon. Three girls passed by.

"Scary..." Syaoran said under his breath.

When the were out of site, Syaoran relaxed. Fai and Mokona went off to the dance floor while he was not paying attention. He was by himself.

"Hiding from someone now, squirt?" A familiar voice asked in an annoyed tone.

The boy turned to find Touya there once again. "I... I am not," Syaoran stuttered. They had a glaring stand off once more.

"Where's my sister anyways?" Touya paused for a moment and stared at Syaoran. "You're not the kid." It wasn't a question.

"I'm probably not," Syaoran commented, "How'd you know?"

"I'm good at reading people, Kid. So who are you anyway?"

"I'm from another world. My name's Syaoran."

"Another world eh..." Touya pondered, "Hmmm... Syaoran is too... Syaoran. I'll just call you Kid #2."

Syaoran's eyebrow twitched.

"Well then Kid 2, you better not cause any trouble. One of you is enough." Touya whistled leaving Syaoran to continue his work.

Suddenly, Syaoran felt a pull on his ear... a very hard, painful pull. "FINALLY FOUND YOU" the girl shouted.

Syaoran turned pale, slowly turning around. It was Chiharu. "You leave me to do all the work twice!"

"Ummm... actually Chiharu, you made me clean up," Yamazaki piped in.

"That's no excuse!" Chiharu was adamant. "If it wasn't the Falling Stars dance right now, then I would haul your ass right back to school and make you clean the entire building."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Yamazaki asked, "Afterall, there are goblins that haunt the high school when the students aren't around."

"You shut it," Chiharu snapped.

Syaoran thought to himself, _Where on earth did we land?_

* * *

><p>"Fai, look! It's the other Syaoran and Sakura!" Mokona pointed to a couple who were just about to leave.<p>

"Let's follow them," Fai said in an almost devilish manner.

On the way they passed by a nearly exhausted Kurogane and a gleeful Tomoyo.

"Daddy, let's go get the two lovebirds!" Fai said tugging on his shirt.

"Why on earth..."

"Oooh Sounds like fun Fai-san!" Tomoyo cut him off, whipping out her camera and helped Fai pull Kurogane. They reached the exit where it led to the outside.

"Aww they're gone" Mokona sighed.

"Not to worry," Tomoyo got out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, do you know where Sakura-chan is?" the voice from the other line spoke for a minute. "Okay got it! Wouldn't want to miss it!" She hung up and dialed another number. In a flash, her limo arrived with her army of bodyguards.

"There at the park," Tomoyo told the group. "Apparantly there's something exciting going on." The driver went as fast as he could and they arrived at Penguin Park in a flash. As they exited the vehicle a flash of lighting appeared in the center of the forest.

"Aww they've already started!" Tomoyo moaned hitting the record button. The group ran towards the light.

"I call upon the power of my star! Fly!" Sakura's voice errupted. Kurogane and Fai watched as they saw the girl sprout wings catching Li from the fall.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo called out.

"Tomoyo what are you doing here?" Sakura asked surprised. "Watch ou-" A flash of lightning whizzed passed the winged warrior heading straight for the bystander. Kurogane reacted immediately, covering Tomoyo, using his body as a shield.

Fai also took notice and chanted a small phrase, the lightning attack faded away before it reached Kurogane.

"What was that?" Kurogane asked shocked.

"A thunder sprite," Li explained recovering from the fall. He was dressed in a tux holding onto his sword, Jian. "We're being invaded by a ton of them." He caught sight of something coming from his left and countered with his own lightning attack.

Sakura's wings faded away. She pulled out a new card from a case on her thigh and held it in between her index and middle finger. "I call upon the power of my star" The card glowed, "Wood Card" She flicked the card out and a large wood spirit appeared from it. "Contain the sprites," Sakura commanded. The wood spirit nodded, transforming into multiple branches. Wood formed a large circle around the lightning sprites and thoroughly contained them. After a couple moments Wood returned to its card. Creatures the size of a coin dropped like flies.

"Create" Sakura called upon another card. With the power of the card, she created a glass cage for all the sprites. After the dust settled, she smiled. "Thank you for your help."

"We really didn't do anything," Fai said.

"You rescued Tomoyo-chan. That is definitely worth some thanks."

Li crossed his arms his sword already gone, "Who are these men?"

"Oh right," Tomoyo giggled, having her own inside joke, "You haven't met. These three are Kurogane-san, Fai-san, and Mokona-chan world travelers who are visiting our little town."

"Hmphh," He looked at Fai, "You're no ordinary traveler."

"Well you're not quite ordinary yourself." Fai retorted, smiling.

"We need to take these little guys back to Kero," Sakura piped in, pointing to the case she carried, "He'll know what's going on."

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Syaoran sighed as Yamazaki and Chiharu continued their spat. He took the opportunity to escape from the girls grasp.

"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" Chiharu was enraged, pulling his ear further.

_Someone... anyone... save me._

_Act II. Complete._

_begin loading next act in... 3.. 2... 1.._

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter... I had some fun with poor Syaoran there. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter =)**


	3. ACT III Discussions

… _100% loaded_

_ACT III_

Syaoran finally managed to escape from Chiharu once some upbeat music began to play. Taking this opportunity, he ran for the exit. Just as he reached the door, it slammed on his face causing him to falter.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry, here let me help you," the man on the other side offered.

"Thanks," Syaoran said, taking the man's hand with his left and rubbing the bruise on his forehead with his right.

"Oh, Li-kun." The man said quite surprised.

Syaoran looked up wondering who it was and jumped a little, finding it was Yukito who had hit him.

"I'm really sorry about that, Li-kun. Are you hurt?" Yukito asked checking if there was any damage.

"I'm alright," Syaoran said. "I've got to go though." Syaoran started for the door and ran outside.

"Wait a second!" he heard Yukito calling him. Even so he ran. He could feel something in the air was amiss. He headed towards a park where he felt the strongest presence when suddenly, a silvery winged creature stopped him.

"Wha- who?" Syaoran's jaw dropped. He could sense a familiar aura around the angel-like man though he had never seen a man who looked like that.

"You are not the Syaoran Li of this world. Who are you?"

"I am 'Syaoran Li'." Syaoran explained. He stared into the man's eyes intently, "I travel the worlds."

"And what is your purpose, Syaoran Li?" The angel said cooly.

"I have no purpose other than to travel," Syaoran replied, he paused and thought his reply thoroughly. "I only wish... I only wish... to see _her_ again."

The angel floated forwards. "How odd. You are quite abnormal Syaoran Li." He looked up at the moon. "I must leave now."

"Wait a second, I must know... who are you?"

"I am the moon." the winged man said as he flew away.

"The moon?" Syaoran asked. "Ah wait!"

Alone in an unknown town once more, Syaoran sighed.

* * *

><p>"I feel like we're forgetting something," Fai casually said as they entered Sakura's home.<p>

"Your brain perhaps?" Kurogane suggested.

"Kuro-tan! You're so mean." Fai moaned.

The two girls giggled. "Fai-san, Kurogane-san you two are funny, like an old married couple," Tomoyo commented.

"Wha!" Kurogane exploded.

"Anyway," Li interrupted, "there are more pressing matters at hand... Where's that flying rat anyway?"

"Syaoran! Don't call Kero a rat!" Sakura scolded.

"Yeah kid, who are you calling a rat?"

Kurogane and Fai jumped at the sight of a giant winged beast walking casually down the stairs. Mokana jumped towards the beast landing on its back.

"Yay Keroberos!" Mokona cheered.

"Do I know you?" Kero asked astounded.

"Mokona is Mokona." Mokona replied.

"Jeez are you trying to impress our guests?" Li huffed.

"What do you mean?" Kero feined innocence. He turned in Sakura's direction and sniffed, "Thunder Sprites." he said baffled.

Sakura placed the box of sprites on the living room table. She she realized something, "How rude of me," she said as an afterthought then hurried into the kitchen. She returned a minute later with a tray of teacups, cake and a kettle. She set the cups down and poured some tea in each. "Sorry, I forgot to do this earlier."

"You didn't have to Sakura-chan," Fai said, graciously accepting the cup.

"Mhmm..." Kero cleared his throat.

"If you want tea and cake, change form," Li taunted, "Your paws will break the china."

Kero thought for a moment then sighed. Suddenly, his wings covered his entire body, like an egg. After a glow, the beast was no longer there. In its place was a small teddy bear like winged creature.

"AHHH CUTE!" Fai exclaimed, reaching out to grab him. He squeezed Kero tightly, before being pushed away. Kero rushed and landed near a slice of cake grabbing the fork and taking a big bite.

"Yum!" Kero was satisfied.

"Anyway, Kero, do you have any idea why these," Tomoyo pointed to the sprites, "appeared out of nowhere?"

"Wait a second." Everyone leaned closer. Kero took another bite. Slowly he savoured, and then he swallowed. "I have no idea." Everyone groaned.

There was a knock at the door. Sakura answered. A silver haired man with wings appeared.

"Ah, Yue-san..." Sakura said.

"Sakura, I sensed you were in trouble."

"I'm alright," She smiled.

He scanned the room and found Mokona, Fai, and Kurogane. "You three are with that other boy." he stated.

"Other boy?" Kurogane said.

"Ahh, you must mean Little Puppy!" Fai smiled. "Have you seen our little friend anywhere? Big Puppy's been terribly worried."

"He was outside of the dance, heading towards the forest last I saw." Yue confirmed.

"Should we go look for him?" Mokona asked.

"He'll be fine." Kurogane said.

"Are you sure?" Tomoyo asked, "I mean, he's never been around this city before."

"If anyone finds him, they'll mistake him for someone else anyway and they'll probably help him." Kurogane said firmly.

"Oh ho." Fai said.

"Anyway, can we stop getting distracted," Li redirected the conversation back to the sprites.

Yue floated towards the caged creatures. "These sprites are from a different world." he analyzed.

"They might have come here when _they_ arrived," Yue pointed towards the three travelers.

"Us, but we didn't encounter these things in the last world we were in..." Fai said.

Mokona nodded, "Mokona did not let anyone else but Kurogane, Fai and Syaoran through."

"Syaoran?" Li and Sakura's eyes widened.

Tomoyo giggled, "Well I believe Mokona, they don't look like the bad type."

"Well except for Mr. Black here," Fai said.

One of the sprites suddenly escaped from its prison and jumped causing the table to throw its contents. Everyone winced hoping not to get the cake and tea on them. When they opened their eyes most of them were relieved.

"Aggh!" Li cried, he was the only one hit with the food.

"Oh no, Syaoran," Sakura jumped up. Kero rolled all over the floor in laughter. "Here, let's go upstairs and get you cleaned."

* * *

><p>Syaoran wandered around in the dark, trying to sense where Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona had gone to. A blaring light flashed in his eyes. It was a motorcycle. It stopped a few feet in front of Syaoran.<p>

"You again!" Syaoran said surprised.

"What are you doing out here Kid #2?" Touya said removing his helmet for a better look.

Syaoran glared at Touya for a moment before sighing, "I'm trying to find where my friends are. I think you might know one of them, Tomoyo Dadoji."

"Tomoyo-chan?" Touya thought for a moment, "Ah, most likely she's at my house. If not, my sister will probably know where she is. Are you staying with her or something?"

Syaoran nodded.

"You better not do anything-"

"No way!" Syaoran stopped him, "I already.. I have someone back home."

"Alright I get it." Touya put on his helmet. "Hop on Kid#2"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

"I won't do anything, besides you seem a lot better than Kid #1."

"Alright," Syaoran sat behind Touya and put on the spare helmet. He had never been on a motorcycle before but the thrill of it excited him. They zoomed through the empty streets and through the neighbourhood until they reached the Kinomoto residence.

Touya parked his bike on the side of the house and led Syaoran to the door.

"I'm home," Touya said as he entered the house.

"Welcome back," Tomoyo said.

Touya's eyes widened. In the room, were Kurogane, Fai, Mokona, Yue, Kero, and Tomoyo. "Hey Kid #2, I think I found your friends."

Syaoran walked through the door relieved.

"Ah, Little Puppy, we were just talking about you." Fai said smiling.

"Where's Sakura?" Touya asked Tomoyo.

"She's upstairs with Li-kun," Tomoyo said.

"What?" Touya grumbled and marched up the stairs.

Yue sighed, torn between Touya and Sakura, "I'll come too."

"Uh... okay what the hell's going on here?" The little floating stuffed animal exclaimed.

A sense of irritation floated in Syaoran's head.

"Kero-chan, this is Syaoran Li."

"But the KID is up... what?" Kero was confused.

Tomoyo laughed, "Isn't it wicked? Like we've said, they're travelers."

"We're not from this world," Syaoran explained. "We travel the worlds with the help of Mokona over here."

"Yup, it's one of Mokona's 101 Secret Techniques!" Mokona said proudly.

"Yes, yes, but why is he here?" Kero asked.

"Each world we've come across there lies the same souls we have met in previous worlds. Though you might know me, each world's Syaoran has been raised in a different environment, with different circumstances..."

Kero thought for a moment and concentrated. "Clow... Clow Reed" his eyes widened, "Why can I sense him?"

"That's simple," Syaoran said, "I'm a descendent of Clow Reed."

"But it's stronger than being a simple descendent... ah forget about it," Kero shook his head.

"Well then, I think we should get going." Tomoyo suggested.

Fai nodded, "If we see anymore of those sprites while we're here, we'll let you know. But it is getting rather late, and its a bit crowded.

They heard voices above. "And I think Touya-kun will be distracting the two lovebirds up there for a while, so tell Sakura-chan to call me tomorrow okay?"

"But-"

Tomoyo ushered her guests out the door.

"Huh?" Sakura suddenly appeared at the top of the steps, her hands were foamy from soap. "Where did they all go?"

Kero sighed, "They went back to Tomoyo's place."

Sakura looked at a clock and jumped, "No wonder, its 2 am!"

"I have a feeling we'll see them again."

_End... now loading next act..._


	4. ACT IV Shall We Meet In This World?

**To celebrate me purchasing an awesome new laptop, here's a new chapter =)**

_100% Loaded_

ACT IV_. _Shall We Meet In This World?

_Syaoran regained consciousness in a vast, dark space. He recognized it, being here before. Feathers scattered across the plain appearing from nothingness. Then a single butterfly followed suit. He followed the butterfly's path to find a person appear. It was Watunuki._

"_Hello," Syaoran greeted his other self._

"_I haven't seen you in quite some time." Watanuki commented._

"_For me it has been over 3 years since we last met."_

"_Ah, has it now?" Watanuki asked, "Everything but the two of us always seems to move, I cannot tell anymore."_

"_How is Doumeki-san?"_

"_He is now married and has a child on the way."_

"_Then it definitely has been a much longer time for you."_

"_I suppose it has..." he laughed, "... though..." Watanuki paused, "Were you able to meet Sakura?" _

_Syaoran smiled, "We met her the second world after yours."_

"_And?"_

"_She was waiting for me. She waited 897 days 6 hours and 47 minutes. The Country of Clow, it has changed a bit. Her mother has passed away, and Sakura is now high-priestess. The citizens still adore her." Syaoran reminisced, "We were able to be together for 13 days before we had to leave."_

"_Have you been back since?" Watanuki wondered._

_Syaoran shook his head. His smile dropped a little. "Hopefully I can reach her soon. Maybe this time I can..." Syaoran sighed, "I hope we can find a world where we could all be together soon..."_

_Watanuki smiled, "I hope so too."_

"_This world... it reminds me so much of her. Though I haven't met the Sakura of this world, I can feel her, she's so close."_

"_Maybe if you find her one of your wishes will be resolved." Watanuki said ominously. He turned around and quickly turned back, "I have to leave now. I hope we won't have to wait so long to meet again."_

"_Yes." _

Syaoran awoke to the smell of bacon frying.

"FOOD!" He heard Mokona say as the little creature jumped on his stomach. "FOOD Syaoran, Let's Eat!"

Syaoran scratched his head and yawned.

"Wake up sleepy head," His host knocked on the door, "Kurogane-san and Fai-san are already at the dining hall."

Syaoran quickly changed into a spare set of clothes Tomoyo had left for him and soon followed her to where the smell of food originated.

Kurogane and Fai were already eating when Mokona jumped from Syaoran's arms to the seat right next to the black ninja.

"Manju Bun get your own food," Kurogane growled.

"Yes, yes there's plenty of food to go around." Tomoyo said.

Syaoran looked at the time, "Tomoyo-chan, do you not have school today?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "Today's a Sunday so I have the day off. Perfect because now I give you all a tour of the city." her eyes gleamed in a way that made Kurogane and Syaoran a little nervous.

Once they were finished breakfast, the group followed Tomoyo out of her house and began walking through the neighbourhood. While walking, Tomoyo received a call.

"Oh hey!" the girl greeted the person on the other line. "Yes can you come today, I'm showing our guests around. Oh really? Oh okay. Yes, I understand. Alright, see you later." Tomoyo hung up her phone.

"Who was that?" Fai asked.

"Sakura, she said that Li-kun had work but she'll meet us at lunch." Tomoyo said.

"You mean this world's Sakura is meeting us?" Syaoran wanted to confirm.

"Yep. Oh right, Syaoran-kun here hasn't met Sakura yet." Tomoyo announced, "Now that I think about it, I don't think she knows you are you." The gleam in her eyes reappeared.

Syaoran was a bit surprised by the development. It would be the first time he met a Sakura other than _his _Sakura and his mother, even travelling for so long, going to many, many worlds, he never met another Sakura. It was a face he had not seen in three years.

"Syaoran-kun! Hurry up, we're leaving you behind," Fai called him, snapping the wary traveler from his thoughts.

"Coming," Syaoran said, running after them. They visitors spent the morning shopping around town. They stopped by a corner store selling all sorts of gifts and accessories. Mokona wanted to get a stuffed animal that looked exactly like him, except it was triple Mokona's size.

A couple hours later they reached a small cafe.

"Oh Kid #2, what do you want?" A sarcastic, an familiar voice greeted him at the entrance.

"Ah," Syaoran jumped in surprise. Touya seemed to pop in everywhere.

"Hi Touya-kun," Tomoyo greeted her best friend's brother. "Where's Yukito?"

"He wasn't feeling too well and asked me to take his shift at work." Touya pulled out a pad, "So what'll it be?"

"Just drinks for now. We're waiting for-" a ring at the door alerted the group to a new customer. Syaoran's eyes widened as the customer walked through the door.

"Sakura-chan!" Fai waved at her.

"Oh hello everyone!" Sakura had a cheerful smile on her. She waved back to Fai and began walking towards their table. Kero followed behind her.

Syaoran stood. She turned his direction and stopped dead in her tracks.

The familiar face stared back in just as much amazement.

"But how, we just left you a minute-, b-but you're not really..." Sakura was frazzled. "Who are you?" She managed to ask.

"I'm Syaoran. Syaoran Li." He said slowly. "I... I come from another world." He tried say it as calmly as possible so as to not alarm her.

Sakura stared at him intently for a few minutes. No one dared to breathe a word.

She cleared her voice. "Uhm..."

"Yes?"

"Well... does that make you an alien?" Sakura said almost immediately. An audible pause ran through the room.

Syaoran laughed, "Well... I suppose, in a way."

"Hey Kid, you don't have me fooled at all!" Kero said, "I've been thinking about it all night and you're probably not real at all! You're probably here to do something evil."

"You think so Kero?" Sakura asked her partner.

"I know so!"

"Hold on a second," Syaoran protested. "We aren't here to..."

"Admit it, kid! Why else would you try to impersonate Li!" Kero flew right to Syaoran's face and began to pull at his cheeks.

"Hey... ow..lasfwahoein" Syaoran couldn't speak properly.

"Hold on Kero, that's too much!" Sakura cried. Syaoran managed to push the flying plushy away from him. He rubbed his cheeks to remove the redness.

"That was rude." he commented.

"That mask is on tight," Kero confirmed.

"It's not a mask," Syaoran shouted, "I really am Syaoran and I really am from another world!" Sparks flew between the two.

"Kero, he's telling the truth!" Tomoyo said. Kurogane, Fai, and Mokona nodded in agreement.

"Why else do you think I have magic from Clow Reed?" Syaoran said, reminding the guardian of his demonstration the night before.

"That-uh... that's... I got nothing."

"Are you a descendent of Clow Reed too?" Sakura asked in amazement.

Syaoran nodded. He held out his palm and invoked a small magic circle. Clow Reed's insignia.

Sakura watched carefully as the magic disappeared. She closed the gap between the two and held her hand to his cheek. She stared deeply into his eyes.

"In a dream... I met another Sakura. One like me but older. She was worried... worried about her son. I helped her, gave her my wand. She was your mother wasn't she?"

"It was you?" Syaoran replied softly.

Sakura nodded, "I'm glad her sacrifice wasn't in vain. You met her and saved her?"

"Yes..." Syaoran sighed and gently pulled her hand from his cheek. "But now I'm waiting until I meet her again."

"Do not worry. Everything you hold in your heart," she pointed to his chest, "and your mind," he pointed to his forehead," Everything will surely be alright." She gave him the warmest smile he had in a long time.

He smiled back, feeling comforted.

"Ahem," Touya suddenly cleared his throat. "While all this may seem very sentimental, this is a cafe not your own private home. It probably wasn't smart to pull the magic stuff out."

Syaoran groaned.

"It's okay Little Puppy, I worked a little of my own magic to block the other customers vision." Fai winked.

"Could you have blocked me from this little love fest," Kurogane moaned.

"Daddy's gotta protect his young now doesn't he?" Fai quirked.

"Let's eat shall we?" Tomoyo said.

"I'm keeping my eye on you, Kid!" Kero warned.

"I ordered cake," Tomoyo announced.

"CAKE?" Kero's eyes brightened.

"Kero!" Sakura called, "You're not supposed to be flying around like that, you're supposed to be a stuffed animal!"

"Oh Sakura," Tomoyo giggled, placing her video camera down.

"Hold on you filmed all of that?" Sakura said shocked.

"How could I not! It was so emotionally driven so powerful!" Tomoyo said.

"That's so embarrassing," Sakura's cheeks tinged pink.

Syaoran laughed as he took to his seat. They ate their lunch happily telling stories to one another. They stayed there for well over an hour. Touya was getting impatient with them and wanted to tell them to leave when suddenly Fai, Kurogane, Syaoran and Kero cocked their heads up.

"Something's coming," the four said in unison.

"DUCK!" Sakura cried.

A ball of fire crashed through the glass window.

_Error... end of message..._

**Ahh Syaoran and Kero... Poor Syaoran, will he ever catch a break? By the looks of this cliffhanger, I think not.**


	5. ACT V Battling Baddies

_Recovering... now loaded._

ACT V. Battling Baddies (From Another World)

Kero quickly transformed into his larger self and shielded the others from the fire ball. Once impacted the fire scattered in different directions.

"The fire pixies!" Sakura said alarmed.

"Those things you fought last night?" Fai recounted.

Sakura nodded. The pixies regrouped shaping themselves into a ball once more.

"Get everyone out now!" Syaoran commanded taking action before someone got hurt. Touya understood and had all the civilians exiting through the back door. Syaoran released his sword using his magic and took stance. Fai and Kurogane were also set to attack.

"Stay back Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan," Fai said calmly, handing Mokona to the girls.

The pixies started their attack. Syaoran took his sword and attacked, thunder errupting from his weapon. Many of the pixies disintegrate and other collapse. The ones that recover make another attempt. Fai stops them with written magic calling forth storms.

"Cheh, these little pests are nothing," Kurogane commented as he slashed more into oblivion.

"Wow," Tomoyo said pointing the camera towards their battle, "This stuff is amazing!" she turned to Sakura who watched in awe as well, "Don't you want to join them?"

Sakura nodded, "They can't be the only ones protecting this town." Sakura stood and pulled out two Sakura Cards from her pocket. "I call upon the power of my star, ancient forces near and far, Sakura Cards with all your might draw your power from my light!" Windy and Watery appeared to the group and assisted the boys in battling the pesky pixies. The ones that survived the onslaught escaped into the streets. The group followed the fiery trail left in the creatures' wake.

Sakura scanned the perimeter. "It looks like they divided up. Syaoran, Fai-san and Kero, you take that direction, Kurogane-san, Tomoyo-san and I will go this way.

"Why do I have to babysit the kid?" Kero moaned.

"There's no helping it. They don't know the city very well so you have to guide them." Sakura explained. With another sigh, the groups diverged.

Sakura, Kurogane, and Tomoyo headed towards the old elementary school to where a group of fire pixies were grouped in the sand. Kurogane sped up and attacked, causing the pixies to break off.

Sakura gasped seeing a body in the sand. She ran towards it and saw Li gravely injured. "Syaoran, what happened?"

Slowly, Syaoran sat up. "I was heading to work when I sensed them," He huffed.

"The pixies?" Sakura assumed.

Syaoran shook his head.

Two figures appeared in the clearing sand. A smile drawn on the mouth of the taller.

Kurogane's eyes shifted towards him, and positioned to guard the young teens.

"Oh if it isn't Kurogane-san?"

"Fuma," Kurogane acknowledged.

"How's that arm of yours doing?" Fuma asked.

"Its fine, I just got it fixed so it's working properly."

Fuma smiled.

The man beside him spoke, "I didn't think I'd see you for a while."

"Kurogane-san, who are they?" Sakura asked intently.

"Seishiro and Fuma, they're travelers like us." Kurogane explained keeping his guard up. He turned to Seishiro, "Did you do this?"

"Do you mean Syaoran over there?" Seishiro asked.

"Psh, he's the one that attacked us first," Fuma replied.

Syaoran glared at them, "Because you're the ones who are controlling those fireflies. Aren't you?"

"The fireflies?" Seishiro inquired

"Oh those? They're not ours," Fuma explained. He pulled out a jar filled with them and stared. "I'm actually on a job to find their owners. Brother here was just passing through still haven't been able to keep up with _them._"

"Do you have any idea why they're here?" Sakura asked Fuma.

"Little Lady, I'm not 100% sure, but I believe their owner is a criminal from another world. I'm just here to arrest him."

Seishiro walked up to the defeated boy, "You're quite strong but you have a ways to go if you want to surpass the others." He smiled. He turned to Kurogane, "Speaking of which, is the boy here as well?"

"He is."

"Then I guess I'll be staying here for a bit more." He turned to his younger brother. "I'll be off for now." In an instant, he disappeared.

Fuma walked to where the rest laid and offered a hand, "Sorry about my brother, he's a little rough around the edges."

Syaoran hesitated for a moment before taking it. "What did he mean by others?"

"They haven't met?" Fuma asked surprised.

Kurogane shrugged.

Fuma laughed, "Now isn't this interesting."

"Excuse me," Sakura interrupted, "Ah... Fuma-san?"

"Yes Little Lady?"

"If you are here to capture the criminal, you know who he is don't you?"

Fuma smiled, "Well, I haven't met the man but I know the name. Its..."

* * *

><p>"Firefly-san! Where are you? Come out come out where ever you are!" Fai-san called out. Fai, Syaoran, Mokona, and a teddy-sized Kero searched around the streets, having lost sight of all the fire pixies.<p>

"I'm not sure that will work, Fai-san," Syaoran commented.

"Firefly-san!" Mokona joined the blonde.

Kero sighed, "If it was that easy to get him, I think he wouldn't be so elusive."

A flash of light whizzed past Syaoran's eyes, teasing him, egging him to follow. He began to chase the loan firefly. "Over here!" he called the others to follow suit. They continued to chase after it. Faster and faster the little flame flew, Syaoran and group followed fervently behind it until they reached a temple at the edge of town.

Syaoran could sense the magic flowing throughout the space. Suddenly a powerful force pushed the young hero back into Fai.

"Are you alright Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked, with a worried expression.

Syaoran stood right back up and tried to sense where the force had come from. He heard a buzzing instead.

Fai was quick to his feet, sending off a spell to shield them from the firefly attack.

Kero grew to his lion form and shot a large beam from his mouth erradicating some of the flies.

The fireflies continue to grow in number. Syaoran, seizing an opening, takes Tomoyo with him inside the temple walls. A barrier erects around them, sealing them from the outside world.

"Syaoran-kun," Tomoyo said, her camera catching the landscape of the temple.

"I hear something," Syaoran responded quietly.

In the distance, a snicker erupted from the shadows. "You've caught me," the man in the shadows exaggerated.

The voice sounded familiar to the hero, "Who are you? What is your purpose" Syaoran demanded.

"What do I want?" the shadow repeated, "I wonder myself." A swarm of fire pixies circled their master, faintly showing his figure.

A man no taller than Fai with spectacles glinting. His hand outstretched as if to hand something to his opponents. The pesky pixies immediately charged at their master's enemies. Syaoran caused lightning to extinguish their flames as they approached. He was trapped: he could not charge at the assailant without leaving Tomoyo unprotected. Fai and Kero were still working on the never ending flow of fire pixies.

The figure laughed, "trapped between a rock and a hard place my friend? You'll never defeat me if you don't make a move."

"What do you want from me?" Syaoran asked.

"I just want to spread chaos, you know... destroying you in the process wouldn't be so bad." More pixies flew. Syaoran was getting exhausted. As using his magic was the only way of destroying the fires, his energy was running low. Another wave flew and he eradicated them as well with lighting. His breathing was deeper and heavier, he had to put his sword down as a crutch in between attacks.

"Syaoran-kun, are you alright?" asked a concern Tomoyo.

"I'm... fine," Syaoran said, defending her once more against the swarm. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see that neither Fai nor Kero were finished. He sighed.

The shadow sent another wave of flames towards his way. Syaoran raised his sword to prepare his spell when suddenly a wave of water shot straight at the swarm causing them to drop like flies. Syaoran cocked his head in the direction of the shot and nearly dropped his jaw in amazement.

"Well hello Syaoran-kun, nice to see you," the man said. His mouth curved at the tips, Seishiro stood at the top of the wall waving to his former student.

_Act End... Now Loading..._

**Happy Thanksgiving! From Canada =)**


	6. ACT VI They Meet

ACT VI. They Meet

**Sorry for the extra long wait. Wow its been almost two years but here's the final chapter.**

… _98%... 99%...99.25%...100%... Now loading_

Syaoran couldn't believe that Seishiro was standing right there. "Se-seishiro-san?"

"No time to chat Syaoran," Seishiro hummed, sending a few more of the pests to their doom.

"This time is as good as any," Syaoran commented, "Water!" he called forth the element and bursts of water appeared from the tip of his sword, drowning its fiery victims.

"Alright," Seishiro sighed killing of an entire group to the left, "You're wondering why I'm here? Well its the same as any world I travel to, searching for vampires." He explained as firefly buzzed in the teenager's ear. Syaoran terminated it between his forfinger and thumb.

"I'll be kind and hold the pests back as you attack their master alright?" Seishiro suggested.

Syaoran swiftly charged forward avoiding as much of the fireflies as possible, knowing Seishiro would back him. He ran as fast as he could with his goal in sight. The shadowed figure jumped from the branch he was perched upon to face his assailant.

Syaoran nearly tumbled when he was finally able to identify the man. "You!" He cried aloud as he jumped for an attack.

"Me!" The villain mocked him ever so dodging the sword with ease.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun, simple as that!" He said with a cackle. A pillar of fire dropped down on the young hero and he managed to just dodge the flames, though it burned a hole through his sleeve. The enemy continued to laugh "Little wolf, play with me some more."

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" Sakura warned Kurogane as a swarm tried to attack him from the behind. He stepped forward before slicing them all with Ginryu.<p>

"I can handle myself, princess, you two are the ones that need to watch your backs," he told her swatting away some of the pests chasing the CardCaptor.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she turned to the boy running alongside her.

"Yes, I'm fine," Li grunted, "Let's just hurry before..." Li stopped in his tracks making Sakura stop as well.

What faced them were pillars of fire erupting all around the building.

"Water" the couple yelled in unison, their combined magic created a waterfall showering over the fire trying to dissipitate it. The fire slowly died down but another layer of fire flies blazed behind.

"This is endless," Sakura sighed. She used both her water and wind cards to douse the fire. They continued their battle with the fire pixies destroying hundreds only to be bombarded by hundreds more.

"Hurry up princess, we've got to find the others and tell them what Fuma told us," said the ever impatient samurai. One of the pillars of fire finally collapsed allowing them to escape and make their way forward.

Kurogane advanced further ahead of the two teens trying to catch the source of this menace. They turned the corner cutting through the fog of fireflies. Kurogane spotted something from the edge of his eye. "There!" He says, jumping to attack. Li followed where Kurogane's eyes pointed towards. Three figures engaged in battle around a tree top. Though those sprites floated everywhere however, the tree still stood strong. He jumped and moved faster towards the battlefield, flying over Tomoyo, Kero, and Fai and over the fence.

"STOP!" he shouted. The three warriors continued to battle, unable to hear Li's pleas. He jumped to reach them holding his sword out he called out "Wind" a tornado errupted from the spell blowing away everyone in his sight.

Seishiro stood up first laughing allowed. "This is interesting."

Li pointed his sword out in a threatening demeanor, "You, are you the cause of all this chaos?" Sakura and Kurogane arrive standing by his side.

"Oh little Syaoran, it is not I. But it is one of the two at my feet."

Li looked down to see the two fallen rising up once more. Sakura gasped. He looked closer at their faces and was shocked.

"Three little brats eh?" Kurogane spat grinning from ear to ear.

"How... how is this possible," Li asked.

"They're from other worlds," Sakura explained, "Realities mirrored from ours different worlds than what we live in but the same people nonetheless."

Nearly identical, the only real differences between the two that stood were one Syaoran was shorter and the other wore glasses.

The bespectacled Syaoran laughed with glee staring at his two counterparts. Stretching his arms out further he called upon his fiery minions rising creating a whirlwind of their own under his feet. He flew high above the tree tops.

"Why are you doing this?!" Li asked his doppelganger.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you doing this?" the villain mocked, "Like I told this little wolf, this is fun. Going to other worlds, meeting other people... like me. It's a blast!"

"But why all of this destruction?" Sakura asked him. "Why are you tearing this precious city apart?"

"You, Sakura, are as lovely as any Sakura I've met." he grinned devilishly. He floated closer to the young master of the cards and lifted her chin with his hand. "If only you were my Sakura," he sighed.

Li swatted his counterpart's hand away from his girlfriend. The bespectacled Syaoran smiled and moved back. "To answer your question, answer this. Look around you, is anything destroyed by the fires of my friends?" All of them did and saw that nothing was ablaze. Not even a tree. The only things rattled were Syaoran and the others' clothes. "I'm just here for a good time. I finally found some mes worth playing with."

"Fuma-san told us you were a criminal," Syaoran (Tsubasa) said.

"And if I am?" The tall Syaoran asked, "Just because I would not marry that wench she accuses me of treachery and has me hunted down. Just to show you here." A big ball of light illuminated from the palm of his left hand. Immediately, the firey pixies charged at the light and disappeared. Soon, the last of the pixies vanished after setting down their master on the ground. After the last were gone, he destroyed the ball of light.

"Here now, you kids are going to hurt an unarmed old man?" He said, holding up his hands.

"You still haven't really answered our question, why are you here?" Li said insistently.

The man sighed, "I was commissioned to collect the most beautiful things in all the worlds and return to my home to give it to the mayor of my fair town. He said when I do, he'd allow me to marry his sister."

Li's eyes opened wide. Syaoran slammed his hand to his forehead. Sakura sighed deeply. Kurogane's vein throbbed on his forehead. And Seishiro simply smiled.

Keroberos came into the lot with Fai and Tomoyo on his back. "Hold on a second... 1... 2... 3... Lis! How on earth." Keroberos reverted to his stuffed toy state in shock. Fai and Tomoyo began to fall. Luckily Fai grabbed onto the young girl and the two landed safely.

"This is getting absured," Syaoran sighed.

"Let me ask... but is the mayor of your town named 'Touya'."

"Yes, yes he is. Why does every Syaoran I meet ask me that." Syaoran and Li felt like banging heir heads against the wall. Li jumped down to face his older self and placed his hand on the tall one's shoulder. "You do realize he'll never accept you as Sakura's husband. At least not to your face."

The bespectacled Syaoran laughed hardily. "I know. I've always known. But in my world there is no honour unless you have something to show for it. Now I've been to many worlds and seen many people. I've a wealth of knowledge but unless I accomplish my goal I'll not feel right to return back to the one I love. And I know she's waiting patiently for me."

Syaoran placed his hand on the tall Syaoran's free shoulder. "I know how you feel. I wish you the best of luck on your journey."

"Thank you my little mes. Anyhow I've gotten what I came here for in this world at least." he smiled holding up a photo in his hand.

A silver haired man appeared on the picture half dressed with a towel around his waist.

"Wait is that..." Kero's mouth dropped.

"What else is the most beautiful thing in the world for Mister Mayor than this?" he chuckled wholeheartedly. He closed his hand and the photo disappeared. Then, flicking his hand away more photos appeared floating in the air. Each one was a photo of Yukito, or at least a Yukito from another world. Syaoran (Tall one) grinned from ear to ear. "Only a few more and then I'll have a thousand images. And then only then will I travel back."

The group was to shocked to say something. Syaoran finally shook his head to recover. "But why all the dramatics all the fire?"

"I obtained these sprites from the last world I came from. That princess in denial gave them to me before I rejected her. Then, when I came here, some of them escaped. And then as I was learning to control them, I got a … little carried away."

"You got a little carried away?" Li said, crossing his arms.

"Okay, but to be fair those pixies have a lot more influence over their controller than you would think." Suddenly, he glanced up in the sky. "Damn, looks like I'll be heading off. Nice meeting all of you. I had fun!" With a flick of his hand a sword appeared out of thin air. With his blade, he drew a circle around himself. A glow erupted from below him. Encompassed by a pillar of light, he disappeared from the earth.

The group was stunned silent.

"Uhhh... what the hell just happened?" Kero finally said. "Who was that person and why does he look like the KID! And you," He pointed to Syaoran, "Other worlds and all that crap. Explain to me why all of a sudden people are traveling from all over the place. What the hell is going on!"

"I for one would like to know most of all," Li stared at his counterpart.

"This can all be explained, don't worry, eh Daddy?" Fai smirked. Kurogane grunted, crossing his arms.

* * *

><p>The group arrived once more at Sakura's house. With her father and brother out, Sakura acted as host providing tea and snacks.<p>

Li tapped against the arm of his seat. "Well...?"

Syaoran sipped his tea, "Like the other man, we're travelers from another world. We travel from place to place visiting different worlds and different people."

"For what reason?"

"It's my curse," Syaoran said. "It's my curse to always keep traveling in order to keep the universes from destruction."

"And what happens when you stay at a place to long?" Sakura asked curiously.

Syaoran looked at his host, a weakly smile placed on his face. "A fate worse than death is mine to live."

"So how long will you be staying in our world?" Li queried.

"Not long I suppose," Fai said, "Hmmm Mokona?"

"Mokona won't know until Mokona knows!"

Sakura placed her hand on his, "But there is a place you wish to be."

Syaoran sighed. "I want to meet my parents, and I want to see my Sakura again."

"Your Sakura?" Li repeated.

"As there are multiple Syaorans in the universe there are also multiple Sakuras. Parallel worlds holding the same people but different experiences can change everything." Fai explained

"But though our experiences differ, in truth we all have the same soul," Syaoran said, clutching his heart.

"What's next for you all then? Tomoyo asked curiously.

"We travel to the next world and the next. Our journey continues."

Suddenly a glow emits from the corner. "IT'S TIME!" Mokona called out. A large circle appeared from below the fury time portal.

"Time?" Tomoyo asked. "But things finally settled down."

Syaoran stood smiling. "Sorry everyone. It's been fun but when Mokona says its time to go..."

"It's time to go!" Mokona's wings expanded. Wind began to emit.

"Bye, bye." Fai waved.

"Hmphh," grumbled Kurogane.

"Wait!" Sakura called, "Bring this with you!" She tossed a bag to them, Syaoran caught it.

"Thank you."

"You'll find what you are looking for in the next world." Sakura told him, "Everything will surely be alright."

With a final goodbye, the group disappeared.

"What the hell is going on!" Kero cried.

"How should I know, stop yelling at me," Li retaliated in frustration.

"Both of you should stop yelling," Sakura shouted back.

Tomoyo sighed, "Well, I hope they come back soon!"

* * *

><p>"What did I say about having better landings?" Kurogane spat. Mokona grinned back jumping on his head.<p>

"Where are we now?" Fai asked, grabbing Mokona from Kurogane before he sliced Mokona with his sword. "Hmmm Syaoran?"

Syaoran stood dusting his pants. He looked up and smiled. "We're home"

_The End._


End file.
